Kate's Tickle Torture
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Sequel To "Humphrey's Tickle Torture". A couple of days after his massive tickling at the paws of Lilly, Garth and his love, Kate, Humphrey sees a chance to pay the latter back by giving her a giant tickling of her own, and he doesn't let that chance slip by. Rated M for language and sex, and if you like inappropriateness and/or this story's predecessor, you'll really love this.


Well, greetings there, all of you!

"Busy" isn't the word to describe how I've been lately.

But now I find a break from that work and give you this story!

A while back, when I wrote "Humphrey's Tickle Torture", it was generally well reviewed and given favings, but more than this, wolflover wanted there to be a story where Humphrey tickles Kate(as well as one where Lilly tickles Garth and vice versa, but I digress), and one guest wanted there to be a story where Lilly tickles Kate.

Well, here's the first of my request fulfilling stories, and in this story, which is a sequel to "Humphrey's Tickle Torture" that takes place two days after the events of that story, Humphrey happens by Kate while the latter is having a nice big run about the area of Jasper Park near the mountain where the wolf dens are.

They are surprised, but more than this, what happens in the process of their bumping into each other all of a sudden elicits a diabolical idea for retribution from Humphrey for how Kate helped Garth and Lilly torture him with tickling two days ago, and right after she revealed his ticklishness to them and thus essentially got the whole thing started, no less.

Of course he capitalizes on it and dishes back out to Kate what she, Garth and Lilly dished out to him together.

Enjoy.

THINGS TO NOTE:

The way in which Humphrey's finding out about Kate being ticklish is meant to be ironic on my part, as you'll be able to tell once you've read that part of the story, and there will be further irony that you will read about in the story, as well…I'm just not telling you when you'll find it or what it is and certainly not why it's irony, as so not to spoil the surprise or anything else.

It is only too well known by now that Kate and Humphrey have long been parents, especially with the final film(which, sadly, was a letdown IMO)in the series having been made, but since the story this is a sequel to took place three weeks after the events of the first Alpha And Omega movie, and this is two days after it, it is quite a while away from the events of the second movie, so things are going to be as they were shortly after the first movie, just as was the case with "Humphrey's Tickle Torture".

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Alpha And Omega.

Kate's Tickle Torture

Humphrey was looking at the sky while walking about the grass that was part of the ground near the mountain on which he and his fellow wolves had their den homes, as it was such a beautiful, lovely day, indeed, and, in fact, couldn't have been sunnier or more bright in the best way, something which pleased and felt good to him.

But it just so happens that, during this time, his love, Kate, was running about this same region that he was in, feeling the need for the good feeling of said run, and just as Humphrey got his head back down to look for where to go next for the desirable viewing from below, he got very startled as he suddenly ran into Kate and vice versa, almost literally in the latter case.

"WHOA!" both exclaimed in unison, though thankfully Kate stopped herself in time so that she neither fell over nor crashed into Humphrey, and Humphrey turned aside as so to lessen the chances of either of them ramming into each other or being knocked down(neither of which happened, thankfully), but the funny(in both senses of the word)thing was that, when Humphrey turned around the way that he did, the tip of his tail brushed across Kate's nose.

Just before it did, Kate said to the turning around Humphrey: "HUMPHREY?! Yikes, I almost smashed into you! Good thing we saw each other in ti-"

While Humphrey was saying: "Yeah, good thing! Sorry, Kate, I didn't know we were both in the wrong damn place at the wrong dam time!" he heard Kate suddenly laughing, even if only for a split second.

"Kate?" Humphrey asked, confused. "What the fuck is so funny? We almost hit each other dead on and would have fallen over like two caribou who nailed each other in the head too fucking hard with their own heads if we had!"

"I…I know…" Kate said. "There's nothing funny here…it's just…your tail…it brushed across my nose…"

"Wait…" Humphrey said, and being as smart as he was, it didn't take long for him to put the pieces together, especially since, during the time he was saving Kate, she accidentally brushed her tail over his nose and caused him to find out he was ticklish, and, two days ago, his ticklishness had been taken advantage of by his mate, as well as Garth and his mate, Kate's sister, Lilly, though his love did give him a happy, albeit brief, erotic enjoyment time as a reward for not attacking any of them on the way home from the cave he was trapped in so that he couldn't possibly escape the tickling until they helped him out of there, which they only did after they'd tickled him so powerfully it was amazing he didn't pass out.

He then thought up one hell of a fiendish idea, though things would have to be as he was hoping they'd be if it were to be put into action, so he looked at Kate and asked: "Kate…my tail brushed your nose? Just like yours did mine back when I was saving you during that swing? And you just laughed…Kate…are you ticklish?"

Kate gasped and fell over on her ass upon hearing these words, eyes opened as widely as it was possible for them to be opened, and, as she kept herself from falling on her back with the help of her forepaws while gulping and feeling her heart drop hard down into her stomach, she looked up at her mate while sitting and going pale and said: "H-H-H-Humphrey…DON'T YOU **DARE** …"

" **AHA!** IT'S PAYBACK TIME!" Humphrey shouted as he then went for Kate's belly sides and tickled them incessantly and mercilessly with his forepaw toes and the claws thereon, causing Kate to explode into laughter so loud that everyone within four feet of Jasper Park heard it, and its continuing as Humphrey made it an ongoing thing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kate howled(pun intended in full)with laughter as she now fell onto her back and was thrashing under Humphrey's tickle attack, but was helpless to push him back with her hind paws or roll away from him or do anything else that would break her free of her mate's ruthless tickling, and she kept up with: "EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHENAAAAADAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAISAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAPAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOWOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW! WAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No way!" Humphrey grinned as he was now tickling the entirety of her underbelly and further driving her nuts. "You're just going to have to wait, Kate, until I tire of this and have fully paid you back, and that's a long ways away, so you can either endure this or be put through a funny-ass parody of hell by it, though I'm guessing that the latter's gonna be the case, knowing why I'm doing this and how you're easily as ticklish as me, the way that you had the same damn reaction to my tail brushing your nose as I did when yours brushed mine!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAMMPPHREHEHEYHE, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHMAHAHAHAA GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOINGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALLAHAHAHAHAHA YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FOHOHOHOHOHOHOR THISAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FIRAHAHAHAHAHASTAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATAHAHAHAHAHA I GETAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAFAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHNAHAHAHAHATAHAHAHA!" bellowed Kate through her thunderous laughter while she continued thrashing about to no avail.

Indeed, she was trapped, and only when Humphrey, as he said himself, tired of tickling her and had fully repaid her for what she, alongside Lilly and Garth, had done to him two days ago, was this going to cease, which, as you might have guessed, was going to be one hell of a long, long time.

Humphrey, after a good ten minutes of tickling Kate's belly and the sides of that belly, decided he was, at least for now, tired of that region, so he switched to her hindfeet and said: "Your belly's being put on hold, but now it's time for twice as much tickling, courtesy of your back feet and my tongue!"

With tears coming down out of her eyes at a rate comparable to a raging waterfall, and in fact what one might consider them the tears equivalent of said raging waterfall, thanks both to the rate at which they came down and how many were gushing out, Kate was now yowling her lungs out with: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHAAAAHAHAHA! STAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPAAAA! STAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAAANAHAHAEAHA!" while Humphrey licked her feet, alternating from one to the other and back again.

Both received numerous licks apiece, and Kate couldn't believe herself. She was an alpha, and yet here she was, under the next to endless tickle torment of her omega mate, begging and screaming for him to stop at the top of her lungs, and was he going to heed her begging any order or show her any mercy? Fuck no.

"Okay, time to stop being tongue-tied here and give my forepaws a turn at those lovely hind feet of yours!" Humphrey smiled, and he tickled her back feet with his front ones, claws or otherwise, even faster and more all over the place than he had with his tongue(which is quite a statement)and of course both of them were being tickled at once now, since each one of Kate's hindfeet were being tickled by each one of Humphrey's front feet.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" Kate screamed. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHRAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHORREHEHEHEHEYAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT IAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGHTAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAP THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IDEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAFAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TICKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALINGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA YOUOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHANAAHADAA COHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHANAHAHAHAHAVINCAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD LILLYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHANAHAHAHAHAD GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARAHAHAHATHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOINAH MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE INAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ITAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHALAHAHAHREADEAHAHA!"

Humphrey told her: "Apology not accepted! At least not until I'm done with your ass here, anyway!" and, after a time, said: "Okay, Kate, time for the final feat concerning tickling your feet. Ha, ha! Get it?" and used his tail to tickle Kate's back feet up and down and then side to side and back again, also doing it the other way around as he turned around and about in the right manner to do so on all counts.

"NAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHHAHAHAHATAA TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAALAHAHA! THISAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA ISAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WOHOHOHOHOHRSAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA! TAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA!" Kate cried. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANTAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAALEHEHEHEHEHEHEVAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMAHAHAHA SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAYINGAHAHA THIAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHASAHAHAHAHA, BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAGGAHAHAHAHAHAHANGAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TOHOHOAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Kate wailed.

"Begging, huh? You, an alpha, begging me, an omega, to end this? How ironic and rich to the max and extreme alike!" Humphrey stated, and then he added in: "Talk about role reversal! But hey, did you, Lilly or Garth refrain from tickling me when I, true to omega form, begged you not to do it? Hell no. Of course not. So why the fuck should I act any differently? Exactly. Now, I'm moving on to your underarms this time, continuing with my tail here."

When his tail was tickling Kate's underarms as he alternated to one underarm and the other while also tickling Kate across the chest every time he swept his tail back and forth, the now REALLY wet from her face to her shoulders(with tears aplenty on the grass, too)Kate was laughing harder than ever, as you'll read about below.

"MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPA! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHASEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ITAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Kate was going, further crying for mercy(which of course Humphrey wouldn't grant her)with the following: "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHATAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOPAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAW, DAHAHAHAMAHAHAHATAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"You continue to amaze me with how much you beg despite how you're supposed to be the alpha here and me the omega, Kate! Guess you're not as tough and stern as you used to be anymore, eh?" Humphrey teased before driving his forepaws into her underarms and tickling them so hard that you would think he was trying to dig holes, even though he obviously wasn't.

Kate pleaded at a volume louder than any howl she had ever let out into the sky in her life: "DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANTAHAHAHAHA KEHEHEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THISAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA UHUHUHUHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP, YAHAHAHAHAOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BAHAHAHAHAHASTAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARDAHAHAHAHA! YOUOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHU'REAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KAHAHAHAHAHALLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANAHAHAGAHAHA MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEHEHEHEHAHAHAHANAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAREAHAHAHAHAHAHA YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHINGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TOHOHOHOAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPAHAHAHAHA THISAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA?!"

"Certainly not now, that's for damn sure!" Humphrey answered, and then he said: "I do believe I'll go back to your belly and your sides now, licking the former and using my tail for the both of them after that."

Doing exactly as he said, Humphrey licked Kate's belly repeatedly, and this drove her berserk, as evidenced by her reaction.

Said reaction was: "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHATAHAHAHAHA MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHLLYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGAHAHAHAHAHAINAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAWAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUAHAHAHAHAHAHAITAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ITAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAUMPHREHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PUHOHOHOHOAHAHAHAHATAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAPAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO THISAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHONSEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHNSEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA THISAHAHAHAHAHA INAHASTAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANTAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHANTAHAHAHAHAHAHA WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARNAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOHOHOHURAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHSAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAGAHAHAHAINAHAHA! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAHAWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHA!"

"Ah, trying to get back to your alpha status by demanding instead of begging, I see!" said Humphrey before he added in: "Well, you know the fuck what, Kate? Someone saying that I've just gotten tired of this and so will cease tickling you would be telling a big-time tall tale. And it's funny that I should use those two words, given that I'm using what sounds the same as the latter one, but has far different purposes. Like sweeping your belly this way and that."

He got up and turned around and about once more, making sure not to miss a single spot of Kate's belly at all and Kate was going crazier than ever by this point, which was quite a statement, to be sure.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAREHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SWWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHARAHAHAHA TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD, YOHOHOHOHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA AHAHAHAHAHAREAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHADAHA MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHATAAAAAAAA AAAAAFAHATAHAHARAHA THAHAHAHAHAHASAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kate shrieked, but all of a sudden, she noticed that Humphrey had stopped, or, as it would turn out, paused, her now being soaked on virtually the entirety of her upper half notwithstanding.

"It would seem you've just lapsed back into the pleading category, dear." Humphrey told her. "Well, love, this is about to reach its end. There's just one more thing to do her, darling. I do believe you'll know what it is once I say these words…remember how, just before you did it, Garth said: 'Oh, yes.' and Lilly said: 'Most definitely that.' while they and you alike looked in my direction with fiendish grins on your faces?"

Kate's jaw dropped very far down and her eyes flew open just as widely as they had before, and after she said: "No…Humphrey, you can't be serious. Dammit, you just can't be serious!"

"As a heart attack, Kate." Humphrey told her, and my God, did he ever go for the jugular. He tickled Kate over every reachable spot on her body with his tail, tongue and forepaws, their claws or otherwise, alike, and did so too fast with each one to keep track of which one he was using where on Kate at the moment, and Kate's laughter, if it was possible for it to do so, skyrocketed and she could say nothing and, in fact, was unable to do anything aside from explode with laughter.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kate squealed loudly as hell and, once Humphrey finally ceased using her as his tickling toy, she was drenched in her tears of laughter and so was the whole of the grass in the area she had been tickled in.

Humphrey waited for Kate to get back to normal enough so that she wasn't lost in a haze of laughter any longer, and as soon as she was in that state, he said to his mate while she looked at him: "Consider that retribution for what you, with the assistance of Garth and Lilly, did to me in that cave, sweetheart."

"OOOOOWWWWWW!" he then said as Kate whacked him across the face with her right forepaw, though not in a way that cut him, and she said: "And consider that my answer if you were thinking of asking me how I liked it, Humphrey!"

"Hey, now that was just dirty!" Humphrey exclaimed. "Wait…speaking of dirty, when you, Lilly and Garth tickled me, you rewarded me with erotic fun once we got back to our den following when you were done. Since you're obviously pissed off at me, how about you go beyond that smack and wreck me good?"

Kate smiled at the idea of what Humphrey was obviously suggesting, and she said to him: "I think I'll do just that. But since I saw you tickle tortured before this, you can go first. Eat me out, will you?"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Humphrey replied, and after he and Kate first touched noses and then locked muzzles in a kiss, plus scratched and rubbed(not in ways that tickled, mind you)each other's bellies up and down along with their tongues touching one another while their muzzles were locked, both became extremely aroused and Kate sat on top of Humphrey near his muzzle, with the latter's cock fully erected and he also licked and sucked on Kate's cunt over and over until she came and he lapped up all of her juices.

"OOOOOOH…OOOOOOOH…UUUUUUUHHHH…OH YEAH…THAT'S THE STUFF…" Kate moaned in pleasure until Humphrey had left not a trace of her cream left, and Humphrey then watched as Kate got up off of him, backed away and gave him one hell of a handjob, combined with much licking and rubbing of his balls that Kate did with her free forepaw.

"YEAAAAAHHHH…" Humphrey let out while this happened. "OOOOOOHNN…I LOVE IT…KEEP THAT UP, KATE…"

"With pleasure, Humphrey. Literally!" Kate told him, and soon enough, Kate's combo caused Humphrey to ejaculate and his semen rained down on her, with Kate getting as much of it as possible into her mouth, and, once she'd done so and the rest lay on her back, Kate got into the right position for Humphrey to mount her and told him: "Okay, love, now we're getting real filthy and wrecking each other worse than a stack of sticks that's been kicked by a caribou!"

"I know, right?" Humphrey asked before easily sliding his rock-hard dick into Kate's still plenty wet pussy, and he repeatedly thrust her in and out while both were going: "OH, YES…YES…YEEESSS…YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS…!" in unison.

After quite a bit of all of this, Kate screeched: "HUUUUUUUUUMPHREEEEEY!" and Humphrey's load went spilling down into her vaginal walls until it was right on deep down in her and he was out of cum, resulting in him subsequently pulling himself out of her, prick deflated and all, and he fell onto his back while she collapsed onto her side.

Once they regained enough energy to do so, they crawled over and embraced each other, and they were utterly unaware that, despite how nothing and no one else was around anywhere near where this had all taken place(at least not at this time, anyway), all of the other wolves who lived on Jasper Park mountain were another story.

Because, see, from the instant Kate's laughter started to now, all of the Jasper Park wolves were alerted and came out to see what was going on, and once they did, they were speechless and paralyzed with shock.

But now, after it had all ended, with Humphrey and Kate feeling really good and the latter saying: "You know, Humphrey, even though I hated getting tickled like that and was really mad at you at first, everything's settled now that I've wrecked you good as much as you have me and I gave you that whack just prior. So I won't be looking to retaliate and we're even." they were unaware that the other wolves had finally regained the ability to move and speak again, and had now come down to where they were in a way that made sure of it that everyone surrounded both of the wolves who were currently intertwined with each other.

"That's good to know, and I agree about us being even, given all you've just said." replied Humphrey to Kate's words, which felt almost as good to him as having now gained sweet revenge. "Meantime, though, I just want this to last. Make my being so tight around you be the case for as long as possible."

"Hey, likewise. We'll make it last." Kate agreed, but then they heard the last voice that either of them wanted to hear just now say: "Oh, no, you won't!"

"Huh?" Kate and Humphrey said in unison as they suddenly put their heads up in confusion and looked this way and that until seeing the voice's owner, Eve, standing right in front of them and looking livid as hell.

The other wolves were surrounding them along with her and looking furious, too, mind you, but Eve was at least three orders of magnitude above them in terms of feeling rage about this.

Humphrey and Kate both went almost white with fear, knowing what this all had to mean, and Eve exploded: "FIRST OF ALL, HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY BELOVED DAUGHTER LIKE THAT, HUMPHREY! AND KEEPING IT UP WHEN SHE SCREAMED AT YOU TO STOP REPEATEDLY, NO LESS! I AM TAKING YOUR SORRY ASS THE FUCK APART PIECE BY SHAMELESS, ROTTEN PIECE! AND YOU, KATE, YOU ONLY GIVE HIM A SIMPLE WHACK AND THEN AGREE TO COPULATE WITH HIM AS FURTHER PAYBACK?! THIS IS NOT THE DAUGHTER OF MINE AND WINSTON'S AND SISTER OF LILLY I KNOW AT ALL! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED, AS WELL, THOUGH NOT A QUARTER AS HORRIBLY AS YOUR SOON TO BE A MERE MEMORY OF AN EX-MATE WILL!"

"MOM, NO!" Kate cried while she had the chance to save Humphrey's life. "IT'S MY FAULT! I STARTED ALL OF THIS! TWO DAYS AGO, I TOLD GARTH AND LILLY ABOUT HOW HUMPHREY SAVED MY LIFE AND INCLUDED HOW MY TAIL, DURING A TIME HE WAS SWINGING TO HELP ME, CAUSED US BOTH TO FIND OUT HOW TICKISH HE WAS! SO WE CAPTURED HIM, PUT HIM IN A CAVE AND TICKLED THE HELL OUT OF HIM, THOUGH HE DIDN'T CLOBBER ANY OF US AFTER I PROMISED HIM AN EROTIC REWARD, WHICH I PROMPTLY GAVE HIM WHEN WE GOT BACK TO OUR DEN, FOLLOWED BY A HUG AND FALLING ASLEEP! NOW HE DID THIS TO ME AS REVENGE, AND, BETWEEN ALL OF THIS, MY SMACKING HIS FACE AND US BRINGING EACH OTHER DOWN IN THE BEST WAY, WE'VE AGREED WE'RE EVEN NOW!"

"Oh, my God! Kate, I'm surprised at you! It's one thing to play around, but to do such a thing as that! Well, you were at least brave and mature enough to selflessly save Humphrey' life and that you, your sister and Garth didn't see anything wrong in your actions makes it so that you will still be punished, and a little bit worse now, but it will not be anything you won't be able to endure and you'll be able to get over it. I promise. Still, you do understand why you are being punished, and, even though to a much lesser extent, so is Humphrey, though we'll need to think up how we punish you two first."

"After all," said Winston, "your doing that to my daughter, Humphrey, her being your mate as well or not, was absolutely inappropriate."

"And suppose that other animals than us, or even humans, had been present at the time that you did all of this?" Tony pointed out. "And Garth…you, Lilly and Kate doing what you did to Humphrey two days ago was also completely inappropriate."

"Yeah, Dad, I know…" Garth said, hanging his head in shame, and Lilly then said: "We know…sorry…I speak for both of us when I say that…"

"Despite being partially at fault for what led to this, though," Garth spoke, "I would like to point out that, as, to use Dad's own words "completely inappropriate" as what Lilly and Kate took part in along with me was, your deciding to keep tickling your mate in this particular area even after learning how loud her laughter was and how easy it was to hear by God only knows how many of the ones who live anywhere near our home and what it could lead to, coyote, was unspeakably inappropriate. Yeah, it was you being on the business end of tickle torture by her, Lilly and myself that spurred you to do what you did for revenge in the first place, but it could have just as easily been in a safer spot than this, like was the case when we tickled you good in that cave."

"Why do you think we chose said cave for what we did to you, anyway?" asked Lilly. "I will not ignore or deny the fact that I have my share of the blame, as well, but it would be very remiss of me not to let that fact be known either way."

"Which leads us to the fact that your decision to bang one another while you were still here instead of going to a secluded spot for it, with or without your already having been married before and after all of this happened, when there were any number of spots where neither of you could be seen or found while doing it that you could have gone to first, was unbelievably inappropriate." Eve told them. "So there have to be consequences for both of you."

"Um, Mom?" Lilly said to Eve, and then Garth subsequently added in: "Far be it from us to be the ones to suggest it, since we both took part in tickle torturing Humphrey and so are both partially at fault for all of this, but we can't help but think that what just came to mind in both of our cases might be the perfect punishment for each one."

"Well, I'll listen, but be forewarned…" Eve told them. "If it doesn't suffice for what I think would be the best consequences, you will both be punished, as well, since you took part in what caused what Humphrey did and what that caused to happen."

"Understood." Lilly said, speaking for Garth and herself when she said this, and, in order to make it so that no one would know until they happened were these ideas to be adequate ones for Kate and Humphrey's consequences, each wolf whispered in one of Eve's ears apiece, and a second later, Eve's face lit up with a big smile.

Humphrey and Kate gulped, knowing that Garth and Lilly's ideas were clearly going to be how they'd be punished, and though neither would be ready for their respective punishments, since no one knew except Eve, Garth and Lilly, as was made to be the case, both knew that there'd be no way out, and when Eve said: "Such excellent ideas! Congratulations, both of you! Both punishments will take place tomorrow, and since you, Kate, are my daughter and Humphrey is your mate, plus was the initial victim of all of this tickling nonsense, I will give you both a small clue. You, my darling Kate, will have a little session of sibling rivalry with my dear Lilly here, and you, Humphrey, will literally face the music courtesy of Garth."

Kate and Humphrey both looked at each other, and the former told her love: "Well, if it's sibling rivalry, and for me, that means it happens with Lilly, then it can't be anything that isn't embarrassing, the way that she'll just relish a chance to be the top dog between us like I am under normal circumstances."

"And knowing Barf, he'll most likely think up a song that is the best choice possible to either make fun of me, badmouth me or a mixture of both, if it's literally facing the music for what kind of punishment I'll be receiving." Humphrey said to his mate.

The next morning, despite how everything else had turned out okay for the wolves of Jasper Park and the mountain in which they lived present in that region of Alberta, Canada, Kate seeing Lilly grinning at her evilly after both of them were fully awake and Humphrey, after taking a walk down to the ground to look about, saw Garth there, sporting a cruel smile and a pose that made it clear he was about to sing, both knew that this was it and that they were REALLY going to hate whatever was about to come their way.

THE END

So, how was this for you?

And surprise, surprise, I decided that I would also do alphawolf180 a favor and make it so that once more, there's a great sex scene, but this time, Humphrey eats Kate out like he said I should have, and I wish I'd decided to before, really.

This, and then some, as you've all just read about, and I hope that the surprises and ironies, as well as what's been foreshadowed at the end, we're as fun, funny and fabulous as I meant them to be!

Oh, and yes, indeed, there is going to be a sequel to this, as the final portion of the story signifies. I just need to think up what would be best for what I'm planning for that sequel. So don't worry. There's one on its way which will show up at one time or another.

Naturally, I'd like ratings and reviews, as well, please, especially from you Kate fans!


End file.
